Iggy
Iggy is one of the major characters within the D4NK Universe. He is an avid player of the online multiplayer game Team Fortress 2, as well as various other games. He often records himself playing these games, alongside his best friends Spark and Scott, and uploads his experiences to youtube. He also uploads on DeviantArt, usually in the form of SourceFilmMaker posters and animations, or shitposts. Although Iggy is in fact a real person, his online persona is usually what people think of when they hear his name. History (real life) Iggy was introduced alongside Spark the Spy on May 14, 2016 in the video Iggy and Sparks TF2 Adventures. He has appeared consistently on the Iggy Stoneman youtube channel, which is where he appears most often. On September 28, 2016 Iggy made his first appearance on the DeviantArt account stoneman400, where he yet again appeared alongside Spark the Spy in a post titled Iggy Stoneman and Spark the Spy. History (D4NK canon) Iggy was born in Georgia, United States. He moved to South Carolina and performed poorly in school. After graduating high school, he worked as a janitor at several places, until he was confronted by the company RED, and hired as a mercenary. After performing some missions for them, he met fellow mercenaries Scott and Spark, and became close friends. The three decided to use the money earned from their jobs to purchase a house in the town of Blythewood, South Carolina, on a cul-de-sac named Broken Club Lane. When not working for RED or BLU, the tro live together in the house, which is also the official DKK headquarters. Relationships Iggy's two best friends are Spark the Spy and Scott. Together they have gone on many adventures throughout the D4NK Universe, and have made frequent appearances on the Iggy Stoneman youtube channel. Although he gets in frequent arguments and debates with Spark, he still considers him his best friend. Iggy also has a negative relationship with several people, including Arthass, Faghettitiger, and Delfy. D4NK Rumble History Iggy has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 3 on 3 tag team event between the DKK and the EPM. The match was canceled due to poor weather conditions before anyone was eliminated, and no winner was declared. Trivia * Iggy's persona is the demoman from TF2, with the following cosmetics equipped: ** The Boxcar Bomber ** The Snow Sleeves ** The Double Dog Dare Demo Pants * Iggy is the owner of the youtube channel Iggy Stoneman, and produces all the videos uploaded on that channel. * Iggy is also the owner of the DeviantArt account stoneman400. * Iggy is 18 years old. * Iggy is allergic to peanuts. * In real life, Iggy is actually a ginger, despite his online persona being a black person. * Iggy is from South Carolina, United States. * One of Iggy's taunts in Team Fortress 2 is named "Iggy's gay walk," bringing his sexuality into question. * Iggy is Catholic. * Iggy has over 1800 hours in TF2. * Iggy's favorite weapon in TF2 is the quickiebomb launcher. * Iggy's real name is Jack, although he insists that Jack is just another nickname he has, and that his true birth-name is John. * Iggy's favorite snack is Ding Dongs. * Iggy has two pets, Samuel L. Dogson, and Angery Doggo. * Iggy doesn't have a soul. As a result, he is immune to all soul stealing/harming attacks, and is therefore immune to The Krump. * Iggy is a member of the Dank Kermit Krew. Quotes "I already broke my left funnybone though when I was 12. And it was totally from something badass and not my little sister that broke it." Gallery Iggy loadout.png|Iggy doing his signature gay walk Boommann.png|Iggy demonstrating his demolition abilities Rager.png|Iggy a n g e r y pixel iggy.png|Iggy as a sprite Iggy sleeping.gif|Iggy sleeping Iggy esplode.jpg|Iggy engulfed in an explosion and firing a stickybomb at the air DKK Comic Cover #3.png|Issue 3 of the DKK comic featuring Iggy Category:Character Category:DKK Category:Real Person